The gentleman and the whore
by AquaTenea
Summary: Sanji se encontrará con una muchacha que romperá todos sus esquemas en un día lleno de trepidante acción y divertidos momentos. Aviso, habrá Lemmon. SanjixOc
1. Chapter 1

En una oscura habitación, únicamente iluminada por la tenua presencia de una vela, un muchacho rubio de ojos azules y una chica morena de ojos verdes dormían semidesnudos. Tras una larga noche de pasión habían acabado exhaustos, y nada había mejor tras el sexo que acabar durmiendo juntos. O al menos eso pensaba Sanji, el caballeroso joven que conciliaba el sueño en aquella habitación tan poco iluminada. Su compañera, era una bella mujer de caderas anchas y cuerpo curvilineo muy bien formado. Su mirada felina había cautivado al joven desde que la vio por primera vez.

¿Cómo había llegado el cocinero hasta aquella situación? Todo se remontaba a aquella misma mañana. La banda de Sombrero de Paja acababa de llegar a una nueva isla totalmente desconocida. A primera vista parecía un lugar de paso, con cientos de turistas visitando monumentos y comprando souvenirs. También habían encontrado algunos barcos piratas, que llegaban con intención de rellenar sus depósitos para continuar su travesía. Al llegar decidieron dividirse en tres partidas para buscar todo lo necesario. Por un lado Chopper y Robin irían a abastecer el barco del combustible cultural necesario. Comprarían un par de libros de arqueología, otros tantos de medicina y uno de recetas, que el cocinero había pedido expresamente a su querida Robin-chwan. Por otro lado, Usopp y Franky llenarían las despensas del barco con los suministros de cola necesarios para su funcionamiento. Finalmente Sanji decidió salir a hacer las compras de comida y bebida, que eran imprescindibles. A Luffy, Brook y Nami no les hizo demasiada ilusión la idea de quedarse en el barco, así que salieron a conocer la ciudad y quizás hacer alguna que otra compra. Finalmente Zoro quedó vigilando en Sunny, a pesar de que sus ronquidos se oían cuando cada uno marchó hacia su destino.

El cocinero comenzó a visitar los distintos puestos de la ciudad, en busca de los productos más frescos. Se interesó especialmente por las especias, pues había oído que en aquella isla habían desarrollado un condimento único en el mundo, que daba un sabor suculento a las carnes. Así que partió en su búsqueda. Sin embargo, de camino al centro de la ciudad, una mujer se le cruzó en el camino. Iba corriendo, y cuando pasó por su lado, hizo que Sanji se parara, ofreciéndole una pícara sonrisa. El cocinero sintió que sus músculos se tensaban y su corazón latía con fuerza. ¡Una bella mujer le estaba sonriendo!¡Que afortunado! Entonces ella se paró delante de su camino.

\- ¡Hola! - le dijo sonriendo.

Sanji contempló a la muchacha. Tenía el pelo moreno, ondulado y bastante largo. Su piel morena y sus rasgos amables le daban un aspecto muy atractivo. Era bajita, y tenía la cadera ancha. Su cuerpo era mas bien curvilíneo. Llevaba una camisa amarilla y unos pantalones vaqueros con roturas, bastante ajustados. En su pelo, adornando su cabeza, unas gafas de sol. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo de aquella muchacha, eran sus ojos verdes como el zafiro. Tenían una intensidad y un brillo similar al de los diamantes, pudiendo llegar a cegar a un ser humano. Los latidos del corazón de Sanji eran tan constantes que sintió que le iba a dar un infarto. Tenía que constestar adecuadamente.

\- ¡Buenas días, bella señorita! - dijo educadamente, aunque con un tono exaltado, debido a sus pulsaciones. -¿Qué se le presenta?

La muchacha no le dijo nada mas, se acercó a el, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. El contacto visual era constante, Sanji no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella estaba a menos de 15 centímetros del joven y podían casi tocarse. En ese momento ella estiró la mano y la metió en el bolsillo derecho del cocinero. Sustrajó una enorme cantidad de berries y comenzó a correr. Sanji, aún estupefacto, no podía creerse lo que le acababa de pasar. La vio marcharse y, cuando pudo olvidar esos ojos verdes, lo cual le llevó un buen rato; comenzó a correr tras ella por las calles atestadas de gente. La joven giró a la derecha, y Sanji la siguió. Después a la izquierda y él la persiguió por ahí. Las calles cada vez tenían menos gente y eran mas estrechas. Sin embargo cada vez Sanji se acercaba más a ella. Finalmente, pudo alcanzarla y la cogió de la mano. La muchacha tiró de el, pero no pudo deshacerse de su mano. Aún así siguió corriendo. Entonces fue cuando Sanji se dio cuenta de que no iba a parar de correr. Tiró de la mano de la muchacha hacia atrás, y ésta cayó. Sin embargo el cocinero, rápido en sus movimientos, consiguió cogerla en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

La muchacha lo miró enfadada. Sanji, sin embargo le sonrió.

\- Si lo que querías era dinero, podrías habérmelo pedido.

Veinte minutos después los dos estaban sentados en un bar, tomando un refresco. La muchacha morena pidió además un bol de tallarines. Sanji la invitó. No esperaba una explicación, tan solo quería hacer que ella se sintiera mejor. No sabía que situación estaría viviendo para tener que robar a hombres por la calle, pero seguro que no era muy buena.

\- Me llamo Daiana - dijo ella al terminar de comer. - Gracias.

\- Yo soy Sanji. No tienes que darlas.

\- En realidad si. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio me hubiese llevado a la policía, no a tomar un refresco en el puerto.

\- No estoy loco, si es eso lo que preguntas. Tan solo me preguntaba porqué una muchacha tan bella como tu tiene que robar para vivir.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente? Yo siempre he sido pobre. Nací siendo pobre, mis padres lo eran y yo lo soy. Nadie espera nada de mi, no tengo estudios, ni nadie que me quiera. Vivo sola y nadie me ofrece trabajo. Sin embargo tengo otras cualidades... - dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo al cocinero.

Sanji, intentando mantener la calma, pensó antes de responder.

\- ¿Y crees que está bien usar tu cuerpo para... robar?

\- Me da igual lo que esté bien. A mi nadie me ha tratado bien a lo largo de mi vida, ¿Porqué iba yo a tratar bien a los demás?

\- Bueno... Yo te acabo de invitar a comer cuando acabas de intentar robarme, creo que me merezco la cualificación de buena persona, ¿No?

\- En el fondo eres como los demás. Me has invitado a comer porque te gusto, lo he notado en cuanto te he visto mirarme a los ojos. Todos los hombres sois escoria, basura.

Sanji pensó que era un poco cínica. Sin embargo le gustaba que fuera tan decidida y que tuviera las cosas tan claras. Eso y sus ojos. Definitivamente sus ojos eran precioso y tan brillantes como las estrellas.

\- Me duele que pienses que somos todos iguales. Yo no soy como los demás. Me importan las mujeres. De hecho soy un caballero.

Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Daiana. Sin embargo tras esto apareció una sonrisa. Quería creerle. Le gustaba pensar que era diferente, que podía respetarla y tratarla bien. Al menos hasta ese momento había demostrado ser todo un caballero. Así que decidió darle una oportunidad. Además así podría comer y cenar gratis.

\- Está bien, Sanji. Te voy a dar una oportunidad. Te concedo una cita para conquistarme a tu manera, como un caballero.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa al joven rubio, que no se esperaba aquella salida de su acompañante. ¡Que mujer mas extraña y maravillosa! Se salía de todos sus esquemas. Desde luego no era una damisela en apuros, era una chica difícil, de armas tomar. Pero Sanji sabía que podía ganársela.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de nada, siento haber tardado tanto en subir esta segunda parte. Tuve muchos contratiempos, y además no me venía la inspiración, pero me decidí a terminarla porque no me gusta dejar las historias inconclusas. Espero que os guste este segundo y último capítulo.

Advertencia, lemmon.

* * *

Sanji y Daiana salieron de aquella cafetería hablando de sus vidas. Daiana le contó a Sanji que tenía una familia, vivía con sus padres y cinco hermanos en una caravana en las afueras de la ciudad. Sus padres se dedicaban a la venta ambulante, y apenas tenían dinero para sobrevivir a diario. Ella y sus hermanos ayudaban como podían, y debido a su carácter descarado a ella no le importaba aprovecharse de extraños adinerados. Cuando Sanji le contó que era un pirata buscado por la Marina la morena no se lo creyó.

\- No pareces un pirata, con sus trajes elegantes y tu caballerosidad - le dijo ella - ¿Qué hay del parche en el ojo y el loro?

\- ¡Vaya imagen tienes de los piratas! No todos somos bandidos, algunos solo somos jóvenes con sueños ligados al mar.

El brillo en los ojos de Sanji al pensar en el All Blue conmovió a Daiana, que agarró su brazo mientras le sonreía.

Ambos caminaron a lo largo del paseo marítimo acompañados de un helado en aquel día caluroso de verano. Sanji trató de cogerla de la mano varias veces, gesto que ella rechazó. Tras su tercer intento fallido, el cocinero paró en una floristería y le compró una rosa.

\- ¿En serio? Mi último novio me compró una rosa roja y acabó en la basura.

\- Una chica difícil...

\- No soy difícil, simplemente no tengo los gustos habituales de una delicada joven francesa.

\- ¿Entonces que clase de cita quieres?

\- Una divertida.

Sanji salió corriendo de nuevo en alguna dirección, dejando sola a Daiana. A los 10 minutos volvió a junto a ella con dos pares de patines.

\- ¿Te gustaría pasear conmigo?

\- ¿Porqué no echamos una carrera? El que pierda invita a cenar al otro.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si tu no tenías dinero!

\- Bueno, ahora si – dijo mientras le enseñaba la cartera que acababa de robarle y salía corriendo. Sanji fue tras ella mientras se reía por su enorme habilidad para conseguir que bajara la guardia. Su concepto de romanticismo difería un poco del que su nueva amiga tenía, sin embargo se lo estaba pasando bien. Entendió que aquella chica era diferente, a pesar de haberla conocido solo un par de horas antes. Se quedó mirando el brillo de sus ojos y pensó que deberían estar prohibidos, pues apartaban su mirada de cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor y confundían su mente hasta el punto de no ser capaz de ver mas allá.

Ella, por su parte, se sentía feliz haciendo rabiar a aquel muchacho rubio. A decir verdad los hombres siempre se le habían dado bien, y prefería a los difíciles, los que se resistían y no cedían a sus peticiones. Sin embargo Sanji era tan diferente a todo lo que ella estaba acostumbrada que le hizo chocar de frente y sin frenos. Le gustaba que, por una vez en su vida, alguien fuera atento, le prestara toda la atención y pagara por todos sus caprichos. Se sentía como una niña pequeña en un parque de atracciones, divirtiéndose como nunca.

Ese día entero se lo dedicaron el uno al otro. Después de comer en un restaurante elegante salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, donde estuvieron hablando durante horas. Hablaron de su familia, de su pasado, de sus relaciones y de sus sueños. Hablaron durante toda la tarde, y ninguno se cansó de pasear y hablar. Incluso durante esos pequeños momentos en los que reinaba el silencio ninguno se sentía incómodo, disfrutaban de su compañía. Sanji también intentó conquistarla toda la tarde, con halagos, flores y bombones, pero ella le dejó bastante claro que no quería ninguna de esas cosas.

\- Ser un caballero es algo más que adorar a las mujeres y comprarles cosas. Es también creer que ellas con capaces de defenderse por si mismas y que no siempre necesitan que les recuerden lo guapas que son. Al menos no todas. Al final es respetarlas.

Tras una cena casera hecha por el rubio ambos entraron en una pequeña habitación oscura de un motel. Tan solo la tenue luz de la luna tras la ventana y una vela anaranjada iluminaban el cuarto de los amantes, que ni siquiera le daban importancia al lugar en donde se encontraban. Comenzaron a besarse con tranquilidad, sin prisa, tenían toda la noche por delante. Poco a poco, a medida que las pulsaciones de su corazón aumentaban, también lo hacía el ritmo de sus besos. Pronto pasaron de cariñosas caricias de labios a desesperados besos con lengua que no paraban de luchar por dominar a su contrincante hasta que se quedaban sin aire. En ese momento Sanji decidió comenzar a besar su cuello lentamente, mientras la mujer recuperaba todo el aliento perdido. Las delicadas manos del cocinero se posaron sobre sus caderas subiéndole la camiseta, pero ella las detuvo.

\- El ritmo lo marco yo – dijo ella.

Sanji, obediente, posó sus manos sobre su cintura y dejó que la camiseta siguiera en su lugar. Tras esto, Daiana, apartó a Sanji de su lado con un empujón y lo tiró en la cama. Comenzó a mover sensualmente las caderas mientras, esta vez si, se quitaba su camisa amarilla. Sanji contemplaba totalmente aturdido la belleza de las curvas morenas de su amante, deseando conocer el resto de su cuerpo.

Tras esto, ella se acercó a Sanji lentamente y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. Paseó sus manos por su nívea piel y después beso lentamente todos sus músculos mientras el se quitaba la camisa. El cocinero, que notaba ya el bulto en su entrepierna, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo moreno de la muchacha hasta llegar a su sujetador. La miró antes de desabrocharlo, mientras ella le sonreía como signo de su aprobación. Había entendido que aquella noche ella era quien mandaba, y realmente estaba satisfecho con ello.

Ella se sentó sobre su amante y sintió como su pene abultaba entre sus piernas. Aquello la calentó mucho y comenzó a restregar sus pechos contra la cara del cocinero, que los acarició y lamió sin perder un solo momento. Sus pezones se pusieron de punta al primer contacto con la lengua de su amante. Daiana gimió al sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremecía mientras Sanji paseaba su lengua por sus pezones y terminaba mordisqueando uno de ellos, lo cual la hizo gritar de placer.

Tras esto, ella comenzó a bajar por el torso blanquecino del rubio, lentamente, mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón. Necesitaba que el la penetrara esa misma noche, sin contemplaciones ni miramientos de ningún tipo. Duramente. Y iba a hacer que el estuviera tan cachondo que olvidara su caballerosidad y dejara de tratarla como a una dulce señorita. Quería gritar de placer, follar, y no hacer el amor.

Cuando por fin le quitó los pantalones al cocinero el posó sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a quitarle los de ella, rápidamente y sin pensar en nada que no fueran aquellas piernas morenas encima de su cuerpo. Sanji no respondía a ningún pensamiento lógico en aquel momento, todo eran sensaciones y actuaba por impulsos.

Cuando ambos estaban tan solo en ropa interior, ella se sentó encima de Sanji y comenzó a moverse sensualmente en busca de su erección. El, no se pudo contener y puso sus manos en la cintura de Daiana, acompañando su ritmo mientras su miembro crecía mas y mas. Finalmente ella le sonrió y le miró pícaramente antes de bajar. Le quitó la última prenda y comenzó a masajear su miembro con sus manos. Poco a poco aumentó el ritmo y terminó introduciendo su miembro en su boca. Lamió con cuidado la punta mientras seguía masajeando con sus manos el resto. Después comenzó a meterse todo en la boca, subiendo y bajando. Mientras los saboreaba Sanji solo podía gemir.

\- Esta claro que eres una mujer decidida – dijo el cocinero – pero creo que ya es hora de que te demuestre lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Sanji la agarró bruscamente por la cintura y la acostó en la cama mientras ella se apartaba el pelo en una coleta. El rubio bajo por su torso mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo moreno.

\- ¡Más deprisa! - pidió ella.

Sanji le quitó en seguida sus braguitas negras y descubrió que su amante no tardaría mucho en estar mojada. Así que metió un par de dedos y empezó a moverse dentro de su vagina. Ella gemía y respiraba rápidamente, entusiasmada por la aparente falta de tacto de su amante. Sanji metió su lengua y acarició con ella el clítoris de la morena, que no pudo contener el grito de un primer orgasmo que cualquier vecino podría oír. Pero, en ese momento no les importaba, no existía nada mas a parte de ellos.

Tras escuchar el orgasmo de su amante y notar que estaba bastante mojada Sanji decidió entrar en ella con su miembro. Lo hizo sin ningún tipo de cuidado, brusca y rápidamente, para retirar su pene igual de rápido, lo que hizo que ella gritara de nuevo. Le encantaba esa sensación de haber convertido a aquel joven educado en un rudo empotrador.

Volvió a entrar mientras mordía con delicia sus pezones sonrosados. Ella le agarró del pelo mientras su cuerpo solo podía disfrutar de cada estocada que daba el cocinero.

\- Por Dios Sanji, no pares – le dijo ella.

Sanji entraba y salía aumentando el ritmo de los empujes. Sus cuerpos calientes, que contrastaban en color, hacían una deliciosa combinación en la noche. Sudaban en cada movimiento encima de las mantas de aquel hostal de mala fama. Su ritmo era basto, rudo, sin ninguna intención mas que la de llegar hasta el final sin contemplaciones. Ella le apretó el culo con sus manos mientras se agarraba para empujar mas fuerte tras cada estocada. Necesitaba sentirlo mas dentro de si, y Sanji lo entendió. Dejó a un lado toda delicadeza que hubiera podido tener y empezó a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de los empujes. Cada vez iba más rápido, haciendo gritar a su amante y causando un enorme placer en su sexo, mientras su pene aumentaba de tamaño.

\- ¡Sigue, sino quieres morir! - le gritó ella.

Ella se agarró a su espalda y la arañó sin piedad al ritmo de un orgasmo mientras Sanji continuaba con sus desenfrenados empujes. El rubio llegó hasta el final y se corrió dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que la muchacha curvaba su espalda y gritaba de placer por su último y largo orgasmo.

La pareja se acostó en la cama, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos mientras cogían aire. Una sonrisa surgió de los labios de Sanji, y Daiana besó su frente. La única concesión romántica tras una noche de pasión que los había dejado exhaustos. Al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos.

Los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana despertaron a Sanji, que se encontró solo en la cama. Se lamentó, pues quería hacerle un delicioso desayuno a Daiana y despedirse de ella antes de volver a embarcarse. Sin embargo, al levantarse y comenzar a vestirse observó una hoja de papel doblada sobre la mesita de noche. Encima de ella la goma de pelo azul que llevaba puesta la noche anterior. Sanji terminó de vestirse, cogió la carta, salió al balcón y encendió un pitillo mientras comenzaba a leerla.

 _Para Sanji:_

 _Cuando ayer por la mañana me desperté no llegué a imaginarme que podía conocer alguien como tu. Jamás imaginé que en un solo día podía recibir tantas atenciones como en toda mi vida, y tampoco que en solo una noche me hicieras sentir como alguien que merece ser amado. Has cambiado un poco mi forma de ver el mundo, y me has ayudado a darme cuenta de que hay personas que si valen la pena, y que pueden dar todo y mas por ti. Tu eres una de ellas._

 _Te pido que no cambies, que sigas siendo el mismo muchacho caballeroso que lo da todo por sus damas, que se esfuerza por conseguir sus metas y sus sueños y que es libre. Yo por mi parte, se que tengo que cambiar, y ese cambio empieza hoy. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a darme cuenta. Espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar algún día._

 _P.D. Te he cogido tu cartera con todos tus berries, nadie dijo que empezar una nueva vida fuera fácil._

 _Daiana._

Al terminar la carta, Sanji miró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta donde, efectivamente, no tenía su cartera. Con alegría y cierta resignación volvió al barco. Tendría que pedirle un préstamo a Nami, pero al menos su dinero serviría para mejorar la vida de una persona que había roto sus esquemas durante un día entero.

* * *

Esto es todo, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y espero que sigais escribiéndome críticas :D


End file.
